A plan for love
by daryldixonrules
Summary: Gwen is tired of hiding her feelings for Duncan. So she comes up with a plan to tell him how she feels. Warning: this story is kind of corny, fluffy and cheesy but I hope you guys enjoy it.DxG


I don't own anybody except for the characters I make up. Enjoy. Oh and I would like give a shout out to someone who reviewed my story DxG oneshot so if your reading this thank you Gwen and everyone else who reviewed that.

"So Gwen, when are you going to girl up and tell Duncan that you are head over heels in love with him? Cause honey, both of you guys aren't exactly subtle when it comes to your feelings yet you insist on ignoring the signs and being just "best friends"." Lily said as nonchalantly as possible but still not leaving Gwen any wiggle room to get out of answering the question.

It took Gwen awhile to really answer her friend as her mind scrambled to either answer the question truthfully without giving too much away or answer the question but not really answer the question. She started out in a squeaky voice: "What? I don't love Duncan!" but Lily's look of disbelief and "I can see right through your act" made her clear her throat so she could talk normally.

"Ok you are right. I have been head over heels in love with Duncan practically since we bumbed into each other when we were 14. Remember when we were little girls and we made a list we wanted our dream men to have? Well it seems like Cupid took that list and made Duncan specific for me. I can't help it; he is sweet, easy to be around and talk to, kind, nice to everyone, funny, a wonderful friend and it doesn't hurt that he is drop dead handsome.

But what if I do tell him my feelings and he doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship could be forever ruined or strained. I mean there are many girls after Duncan and some who might be the girl Duncan is looking for. How can I compare to that?"

"Gwen, what does Duncan need to do besides yell on the rooftop of the school " I love Gwen Dixon!"? Gosh woman, Duncan doesn't even care about the other girls at school, all he cares about is you and that is the way it has always been. Which is why Courtney and her friends look so pathetic when they are hanging all over him, batting their eyes like they think they can fly if they batt hard enough and talk to Duncan like he is four.

No girl has a chance with Duncan, he has your heart like you have his. The only thing we need to focus on is figuring out how to tell Duncan how you feel in a sweet and romantic way" Lily retorted, a little bit of exasperation dripping out from pretty much having the same conversation with Gwen for years now.

"I hope you're right Lily. If Duncan rejects me, I am going to kick your butt good for getting my hopes up. Hmm how to tell Duncan that I love him without actually having to say it to his face? Cause the last time I tried to tell him was with a homemade bracelet and I stumbled over my words only to say that the bracelet was a friendship bracelet not a sign of my love. Good thing he doesn't remember it cause he lost his memory of the moment. " Gwen said she took into serious consideration her ideas of how to tell the man of her dreams her feelings without looking like an idiot.

"Oh I know; write down all your feelings in a letter and put it into Duncan's locker. When he reads it and realizes that you wrote it, he will come to you and all that needs to be done is kiss, no words necessary. Done and done. Oh and make sure that you spritz your perfume on it as a roadmap to you when he is finished reading. That is defiantly one of my best ideas." Lily said as she thought of every single romance comedies Gwen and she had ever seen and all the romantic moments featured in them that got the couples together.

Gwen poured her heart onto that paper, taking up both sides of the paper and like Lily suggested put it into Duncan's locker, hesitating for a couple of beats debating whether she should or shouldn't do this, before shoving it through the grills of the locker before her head talked her heart out of the action.

Then she plopped down on the bench and nervously tapped her foot while biting her nails as she waited for Duncan to arrive. It seemed like forever till he walked around the corner chatting with Trent, he was so enthralled in the conversation that the note dropped to the floor before he even noticed it and picked it up. He had started to read it before it was snatched out of his hand by the slimiest, snobbish, top manipulator and over all diva of the school aka Courtney.

"What is this? Aww some little girl wrote my Duncan a love note. How childish. I mean a real woman would march right up to the guy they liked, kiss him then tell him he should have the same feelings as she does. Not that this girl has a chance cause everyone knows that you are mine." Courtney said with all the attitude she had since practically kindergarten, ripping the paper into tiny pieces, Gwen's heart in the process, before waving and blowing a kiss to Duncan.

"When will that girl get it through her stubborn head that I am not and will never be interested in her? I didn't get a chance to read the entire letter but from what I did read, it sounded like this girl was pouring her heart out to me. I just wish I could have read the rest so I would know the identity of my admirer. " Duncam admitted while Gwen and he picked up the little pieces to throw out.

"Maybe that is why she wrote her feelings down in a letter cause she has tried to tell you how she feels for you face to face but the words always came out in rambling, the wrong way or she gets really close to blurting out the truth but backtracks cause she is scared. It is because she is too scared to ruin what you two have, aw man that is a huge hint to who wrote the note, but she wanted to know that you are definitely the man of her dreams." Gwen rambled as she struggled to keep the blush away from her face or giving too much details that she was the writer.

"While that is sweet, and it really is, I am kind of glad that the note was ripped. I am in love with this girl, she has no idea that I am cause like you said I am scared to ruin what we have. If the girl who wrote this note has feelings for me then I will have to unfortunately break her heart in the end cause my heart belongs to the girl of my dreams and that is the person I want to be with." Duncan said with as much honesty as he could, he couldn't stand the thought of some girl trying to steal his heart away from the girl of his dreams (which wouldn't happen so at the end of the day he would hurt someone, even if he didn't mean it)

Sparks flew between Duncan and Gwen during the process of picking up the tiny pieces of paper when their hands, arms and heads would bump which meant their eyes would meet trying to gauge whether the other person felt the same sparks and when their own feelings were reflected back at them, Duncan and Gwen would blush, advert their eyes and try to speak so that the lingering sparks wouldn't be noticed.

"Aww Duncan, I knew you were a sweetheart but this proves it. Some guys would be more then willing and eager to manipulate girls' heart if it benefits them and not care who they hurt. The girl you are in love with is lucky to have the heart of Duncan Sanders. I gotta go, English is calling me." Gwen said, her heart a little heavy that Duncan was in love with someone else, that her percent of winning his heart was dwindling and in dire need to find Lily and get advice of what to do next.

The next week on Thursday was the school talent show and Gwen was going to be singing a song that she had practically written the first day Duncan and she had meet. She was really nervous, she would love it if after she sang Duncan came to her and told her he felt the same way as she did, they would kiss and start their happily ever after but she didn't know if it would happen.

She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach as she waited anxiously for her turn. When her name was announced, her first thoughts was: "I am going to be sick!. Why did I sign up for this? I am going to embarrass myself in front of the school and Duncan." The butterflies only diminishing a little bit after she had taken a deep breath, told herself that she was being silly and that she could do this.

"Before I start, I just wanted to say that this song is dedicated to the boy I love. He is beyond sweet, supportive of me and my dreams and overall everything I could have asked in a guy to fall in love with. I hope he knows my true feelings for him.". As she sang, her gaze was zeroed on Duncan's smiling face, it was as if they were the only two people in the entire auditorium, she just hoped that her face reflected how much she loved him and that every word in the song was true.

Though Gwen got a standing ovation, her whole focus was trained on Duncan who was smiling from ear to ear clapping like a madman, pride and love written all over his face. That definitely put her at ease so with one last wave, she exited the stage, letting out the breath she seemed to have been holding during the performance. She didn't get very far before she was scooped up by Duncan who spun her around exclaiming: "You sounded like an angel.

The guy you are in love with defiantly knows how much you love him. I know how much I love you, I mean he will love you even more after that song. Gotta go." Duncan started to go, came back to give Gwen another long squeeze before shuffling off blushing. Gwen got the message though, the guy she loves her back so her plan was working now to seal the deal with a date to remember.

The next day Gwen sent a text message: "Duncan, do you want to go bowling with the gang and me on Saturday? It will be at the Seaford Bowling Alley from 7-9 then my mom will drive us home." So come Saturday, Duncan got dropped off only to find Gwen there but he just assumed that the others hadn't arrived yet, not that he was complaining cause he wanted to spend time with Gwen.

All evening Duncan and Gwen were too busy flirting and having fun to notice that Dj, Geoff and Trent hadn't arrived yet. Why bother when Duncan was "helping" Gwen with her bowling technique aka him standing back to front with her, hand on hand guiding her swing and talking right into her ear and whenever one or both got a strike, it was time for a jump into the other's arms for a congratulations hug complete with cheers.

Then it was time for some grub or chicken fingers and fries which Duncan and Gwen shared, their hands brushing more times then would be considered "accidental" but the sparks both felt was worth it. After the food was done, they were walking past the claw game after throwing out their scraps when Gwen exclaimed: "OMG that stuffed cow is so fricken adorable! It looks so soft and cuddly!"

"Well if the lady wants the cow, then the lady will get the cow. I have played this game before so this will be a piece of cake." Duncan said confidently that this game would give him no problem. This means that once the stuffed cow was in Gwen's arms, he would be treated to a huge hug and maybe, if he was really lucky, a kiss on the cheek from his Sunshine (he hoped he didn't call her that out loud or instead of a cheek kiss he would be getting his butt kicked)

Poor Duncan, the game was more tricky then he thought, maybe cause he really really wanted a Gwen kiss and hug so that his nerves were a little tight as his mind screamed at him not to screw up. He missed the cow at least twice and dropped the cow twice before it finally ended up in the slot. He presented the cow like it was precious treasure to a Princess without going on one knee.

"Oh thank you Duncan! He is so adorable so there is only one name I could ever think of calling him, meet "Duncan". Say thank you Duncan." Gwen made the stuffed cow say "thank you" in a small squeaky little voice before she threw her arms around Duncan, squeezing him for a long time, not that Duncan minded when he was too busy sniffing her hair and was enjoying having her in his arms, and then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Gwen Dixon, did you just call me adorable? And then compare me to a stuffed cow? If there is anyone here that should be called adorable is you. Though to be honest, that word isn't right to describe you, more like beautiful or unique." Duncan admitted as once again he got lost in Gwen's eyes, they are both still in each other's arms. Gwen's response was to say nothing but let her love shining eyes speak for her.

Both Gwen and Duncan were startled when a horn blasted. When they pulled apart, they saw Mrs Dixon waving at them from the car so they reluctantly let the sweet moment pass as they climbed into the car. "I guess your plan worked Gwenny. (ignored Gwen's potent "mom, be quiet!" look) You know the plan of you pretending to invite Dj, Geoff and Trent tonight but really you wanted to spend some time with Duncan worked.

OMG my little girl has a boyfriend. I always thought you two were adorable together and was hoping you two would admit your true feelings and start dating already." Robyn Dixon gushed as she drove off, once again ignoring the looks Duncan and Gwen were giving each other, too caught up in her own fangirling.

"Is that true Gwen? I was hoping that this was a date. In case you were wondering, I love you too. I think I have since the beginning. Sorry you had to make the first move and that it took us both awhile to admit what everyone else already knew. I would kiss you but your mom is so watching." Duncan whispered as close as his seatbelt would allow him into Gwen's ear. She whispered "I love you" back before grabbing his shirt and pulling him close enough to kiss, not caring that her mom was trying to muffle her squeals of joy. _I should have come up with this plan sooner. If I wasn't kissing Duncan right now, i would totally high five myself._


End file.
